


She Shoots, She Scores

by ErinGoBraghless



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Bone Town, Eventual Smut, F/F, FIFA World Cup, Feisty Lena Luthor, Sassy Kara Danvers, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, So many descriptions of Kara's abs and arms, Thirsty Lena Luthor, no superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinGoBraghless/pseuds/ErinGoBraghless
Summary: Kara Danvers, golden girl and star forward of the US Women's National Soccer Team is not pleased by the newest addition to the National team roster...Lena "Lethal" Luthor, star center back of the Metropolis Monarchs and the woman who almost ended her soccer career in college. These two arch rivals must learn to get over their shit before they get under each other as they quest for the FIFA world championship together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else obsessed with USNWT? Alex Danvers will be loosely based on what I dream Kelley O'Hara is like in real life.

LENA

“Luthor, get your ass over here, someone is here to see you”

Lena’s head snapped up at the sound of her name. Sweat was already dripping down her pale slightly sunburnt skin, staining through her loose Metropolis Monarchs practice jersey. She jogged quickly over to Coach White. She hadn’t heard exactly what he was yelling from the sidelines at her position as center back but she knew it must have been important. The Monarchs were practicing for their upcoming semi-final game against the Gotham Knights and all the players assumed only death or serious illness could get you out of Coach White’s awful 7AM practices. As she jogged towards the sidelines she could see another man walking onto the field to join her coach. Lena swallowed a lump in her throat when she realized the other man was none other than John Jones, legendary goalie and now head coach of the United States National Women’s Soccer Team.

  
She had tried out for the US team earlier in the year, but was coming off a brutal hamstring injury and only managed to be named an alternate for the upcoming World Cup in France. She also had a sneaking suspicion that the superstar Danvers sisters had a say in keeping her on the alternate list instead of on the roster, but she’d never be able to prove it.

“Lena, nice to see you again...you’ve really come along since we last saw you at try-outs. I trust the hamstring injury is fully cleared up now and you’re at full strength?”

Lena could only nod at first. She was trying to be cool and collected but Coach Jones was a bit intimidating, it was like he could read her mind and all of her thoughts.

“Yes sir, recovery was rough, but I think I might be in the best shape of my career right now. We’re looking forward to beating Gotham and making the league championship.”

“Glad to hear it. Now, I didn’t fly out here to wish you luck in your game, though honestly, I don’t think Gotham stands a shot with the way you ladies have been playing. I wanted to offer you a position on the National Team for the World Cup, our starting center back went down with an ACL tear at practice yesterday and I need someone to step in and help Alex command the defense.”

“I’m happy to help in any way I can coach, but is Alex Danvers going to be okay with me in front of her...I know I’m not her favorite…”

“Lena, stop right there. That’s in the past. I’ve reviewed that NCAA tape a hundred times and although your play was aggressive, I never believed you were trying to take out Kara. I know others saw it differently...they don’t call you Lethal Luthor for nothing...but I’ve talked to Alex and Kara and I assure you they’ll be good teammates and on their best behavior. We all want the same thing - victory for our team and country.”

“And showing the FIFA president we deserve equal pay.”

“Of course Lena. I’m with you and all of our outstanding athletes. Miss Grant has a lot of press lined up for you ladies regarding just that - I think we can really get the country behind us on this if we can deliver and win. So, are you in?”

Lena’s heart started racing, her breathing turned shallow and she had to put her hands on her knees to steady herself and not show Coach White or Coach Jones the tears in her eyes. She’d been waiting for this moment her whole life. She opted out of trying out for the first world cup she would have been eligible to play in due to her studies. She was in the middle of her graduate work at Stanford and was doing cutting edge research in nanotechnology that would be applied to the most brutal of sports injuries - some things were just bigger than soccer. Now that the tech she worked on was patented and used on patients, she could focus solely on soccer. Her injury last year was a setback but she felt that at 24, she was playing the best soccer of her life.

“I’m in coach.”

“Excellent. You’ll fly out to the training facilities after your semi-final game. You may have to miss the final depending on practices, but we’re doing our best to accommodate the players who play for the NSL teams that will be in the championship.”

Oh, of course she thought, of course they are going to accommodate and cater to the whims of the golden child of women’s soccer... Kara Fucking Danvers and the National City Panthers - the three time player of the year, number one draft pick, Nike sponsored, occasional runway model, America’s sweetheart Kara Danvers. Lena’s arch enemy on the field since they played in juniors together, and her most vocal opponent off the field following the 2014 NCCA championship that changed Lena’s life and earned her the nickname “Lethal Luthor”.

“Great Coach. See you on Thursday.”

Lena ran back onto the field to join her team in the morning sun, a smile on her face, dimples popping. She was genuinely excited to be joining the team, a team who had a very real shot at winning the World Cup, her childhood dream. She had thought about contacting Ireland’s coach after they qualified for the Cup. She was going to ask for a try-out, her dual citizenship would allow her to play for them, but it felt wrong. Metropolis and America had been her home since she was five and even though sticking it to Lillian publicly by playing for her birth mother’s home country sounded nice, it was more of a headache than it was worth.

With 8 months of practices and warm up matches before the official start of tournament Lena was going to have to pack up her life in Metropolis and move to National City where the training facilities were for the next few months. She was terrified and excited all at once. After practice she decided she’d call Sam and tell her the news and see if she and Ruby would be interested in taking in a stray for a few months. She was going to make this work. Danvers sisters be damned.

KARA

_2 days earlier_

“Fudge no. You can’t John. She’s Lethal Luthor - she nearly ended my career. If it wasn’t for the fact that Alex pulled strings at Stanford and got me in that trial, I’d still be walking with a limp because of her. She’s got more red cards than anyone in the league. And she’s infuriating. She talks trash. She’s rude, She’s…."

“She’s hot.”

“Yeah, she’s hot….oh shut up Alex...I was on a roll.”

“We might hate her, but you gotta admit, Lena Luthor is a damn snack and a half. Ten out of ten, would bone.”

“Alex, gross. Focus on the task at hand. Telling John that we can’t play with Lethal Luthor and that if she’s our starting center back then the starting goalie and lead scoring forward are walking.”

“Kara Zorel Danvers, you listen to me. I am the coach of this team and I want us to win. I know you don’t like Luthor, but she is what we need. I’m sorry that this makes you upset, but as captain of this team you more than anyone should know that team comes first. You know my feelings on the NCAA game. We will speak no more of it, it’s in the past. As far as the red cards go, I’ll be dealing with Lena’s anger issues with our sports psychologist Ms. Olsen. You have to trust me Kara, I see a fire in Lena and she’s going to spark this team. I know it. And no more calling her Lethal Luthor, it’s unkind. Call her Lena or just Luthor. ”

“Fine John, but if she pulls any bullcrap at practices or hurts anyone, I’m walking and so is Alex.”

John nods his head and walks away. Normally he wouldn’t take this kind of shit from players but Kara is the star and also like a daughter to him. He’d been coaching Kara and Alex since they were in juniors and when their father Jeremiah passed away he became family. He knew that bringing Lena in was going to cause an uproar, but he also knew that she was the best center back in the country and possibly the world now that she was fully healed.

This was about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sam catch up and share big news.
> 
> Kara and Lena meet and it doesn't exactly go well.

LENA

She called three times before she finally got to speak to her best friend in the world, Sam Arias. Sam and Lena became friends during her freshman year at Stanford. Sam was a senior but due to Lena taking graduate level courses they frequently would run into each other in the science buildings. Science and soccer brought the two women together, that and being outcasts amongst their classmates. 

Sam was a star midfielder on the women’s soccer team until an unplanned pregnancy forced her to stop playing her sophomore year. Sam realized that she could still be a part of the team atmosphere and keep her scholarship by becoming a student athletic trainer. Her maternal instincts coupled with her practical know how made her the favorite student trainer on campus but she never partied and favored nights in studying and playing with her daughter Ruby whenever she had the chance. 

Lena was wild her freshman year, having never really been free from her family’s watchful eyes until university. She drank, got her tongue pierced, slept with men and women and enjoyed being a member of one of the best soccer teams in the country. After the scandal with her brother broke, she became a social pariah. Who wanted to socialize with the sister of a psychopath? Her teammates were nice enough, but she kept to herself. She was working on groundbreaking research in her labs and didn’t have time for drinking and partying once she decided her legacy wouldn’t be tied up with being the sister of a man who ran unlawful experiments on human subjects and bombed a building to cover his tracks.. She was going to be someone who did good.

Lena and Sam lived on opposite coasts now but did their best to facetime and catch up every few weeks. Ruby was about to turn 9 and Lena had planned on flying out to California to surprise her goddaughter with a trip to Disneyland but realized that visit was about to get pushed up. 

“Lee, holy shit. I knew you’d be calling soon. CONGRATULATIONS. I’m so proud of you! This is what you’ve been working toward.”

“Wait - you knew? Is this a mom power I wasn’t aware of? I didn’t even say anything. My agent didn’t even post anything on Twitter yet. No one knows….”

“Well those associated with the team know…” Sam paused, giving Lena a second to catch up to what she was saying.

“Shut up. SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP! You got the job! Holy shit, this is amazing.”

“Don’t act so surprised Luthor, I’m the best damn athletic trainer on the west coast, and don’t you forget it. But yes, I got the call last week. I’ve been meaning to call you but I’ve been wrapping things up at the hospital with some patients and I’ve been bouncing back and forth between jobs, but yes, you’re speaking to the head athletic trainer and physical therapist to the US Women’s National Soccer Team.”

Lena wiped away one stray tear in the corner of her eye. Sam had interviewed for positions on the USWNT before and had made it far in the process but never received an offer. Her time had come and Lena could not be more proud of her best friend.

“You are amazing Samantha Arias. I’m so proud of you! And now we’re going to be working together! I can’t believe this is happening. I’m flying out tomorrow and I was actually calling to see if you could take in a last minute guest for a bit.”

“Lena, the minute I heard John was calling you up to the team I put fresh sheets on the spare bed at the condo. We live like 5 blocks from the training facilities. We can walk to work together. Ruby is freaking out with excitement that her Aunt Lena is coming out here.”

“Sam, it’ll just be for a few weeks, I can stay at a hotel if it’s too much. I don’t want to mess up your life or cause any disruptions to Ruby’s schedule.”

“Stop being such a dumbass Luthor. You’re staying with us, no hotels, no apartments - you’re family. We love you. If you get sick of us I’ll help you find a place, but honestly, it’ll be really nice to have someone to have a glass of wine with after Ruby goes to bed. It’ll also be nice to have some adult conversation...as much as I love hearing about Shawn Mendes’ love life, enough is enough. “

“So you’re saying you don’t want to hear about the giant hickey I saw on Camila Cabello’s neck at Coffee Bean last week in Metropolis?”

“Oh fuck off Luthor, what are you, twelve?”

“You love me Arias. I’ll have my car take me right to your place after I land. Text me the entry code and text me Rube’s sizes now. I’ve got a full Monarchs kit I’m bringing out for her signed by the team. Can’t wait to see you both.”

“Love you Lee. See you soon.”

  
  


KARA

She liked to be first on the field every day. Kara loved to get up right before the sun and meditate in her apartment before running to the training facilities. She was always the first person at the stadium besides the grounds crew. After her injury five years ago, she never thought she’d play again so she relished pushing her body to its limits. Today was the first day with new teammates and she wanted to get a workout in before her 10AM team meeting. Running into the stadium, she blinked twice when she realized she wasn’t alone. The sun was just coming up and light was breaking on the freshly trimmed grass and someone was in the middle of the field in cobra pose. 

Kara’s breath hitched at the beauty of the scene. The woman was in yoga pants and a sports bra, barefoot, with a high dark ponytail. She looked peaceful and very flexible judging by her slow and deliberate movements. Kara quietly approached the woman to alert her of her presence without startling her as she impressively moved into a headstand and held it. As she moved back into a less precarious pose, Kara spoke up as she walked closer to the beautiful mysterious woman.

“Hi, I didn’t know anyone else got here this early, but I just wanted to let you know I’m going to run the steps and...oh shit.”

Looking up so Kara could finally her as the sun slowly lit her face was none other than Lena Luthor. Sweat was dripping down her ample cleavage and Kara could hear her slightly labored breathing. Kara’s stomach felt like it had dropped out and fell to the floor. How could someone so evil look so good? Kara’s cheeks flushed when she realized she was staring at Lena Luthor and her very impressive boobs for just a second too long to be considered fully acceptable. 

Lena took this in and popped one perfect eyebrow up in question but didn’t say a word. It appeared she wasn’t going to speak but after a few moments of tense silence she piped up.

“See something you like?”, Lena said faux seductively teasing Kara for her overt staring. After Kara choked on her breath, Lena spoke again. “Jesus, relax. Can I help you Danvers?”

“I’m sure you’d help me right off a cliff, Luthor. I’m just here to get a work out in before our team meeting.”

“Team meeting isn’t until ten and” Lena checked her giant luxurious looking watch that laid next to her yoga mat, “it’s only 6:30, so I’d say you’re a bit early, captain.” Lena mock saluted her as she finished the statement.

“Yes, well, I like to work out a lot, especially on the days when we aren’t doing a lot of practice, I’ve got a lot of energy, I like to wake up to the sun and...you know what...I don’t need to tell you anything. I’m here, it looks like you’re finished up so we don’t need to see each other until the meeting. Just stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours.”

“Well get used to seeing me Danvers because I’m still on Metropolis time and I also like to get up early. John gave me access to the stadium so I can get early workouts in as well. I don’t usually do yoga in the middle of a soccer pitch but it seems like I had an appreciative audience of one this morning so maybe I’ll make it a habit.”

Was Lena Luthor flirting with her? Was this some method of psychological warfare she was employing?

“Keep dreaming Luthor. I’m not into women and even if I was, ruthless psycho bitch isn’t my type.”

Lena’s eyes flickered down for a second and she began to roll up her yoga mat. Was she upset? Had Kara actually hurt her feelings? Kara hardly ever curses or is mean to anyone but there is something about Lena, well perhaps the fact that she almost ruined her life, that makes Kara say terrible things. Guilt started gnawing in her guts as Lena started gathering her things to walk off the field.

“Well, I’ve had my fill of insults for this morning, so if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to shower unless there’s anything else I can do for you.” 

As Lena walked away, Kara yelled out.

“An apology.”

Lena whipped her head around quickly, black ponytail swishing. “Well, let’s hear it then.”

“Uh, what? You’re..you want me to apologize?” Kara spluttered, trying and failing to believe that Lena actually expected Kara to apologize to her. Who did this woman think she was? 

“Any day now Danvers, I really need to get out of this soaking sports bra or chafing will be a real bitch.”

“I meant, you can apologize. To me. You nearly ruined my career and if we’re going to play together I’d like you to apologize and acknowledge what you did.”

Lena strode towards her and then stood three inches from her face letting Kara know that she did not and would not intimidate her. “Listen up Danvers. I’m NOT sorry. I made a play on the ball, I wasn’t trying to take you out or hurt you. I wouldn’t wish injury on anyone. The conditions were not ideal on the field but I’d do what I did one thousand times over and I think you know that. I think you know the play wasn’t dirty but you got hurt and needed someone to blame. I’m glad you’re better, but move on.”

Kara could not come up with a response other than staring into Lena’s green eyes which were burning holes into her. The atmosphere around them was crackling with tension. 

“ Here’s my apology - I’m sorry you haven’t let it go Kara, but I came to play and I came to win. I’m not leaving this team, so deal with it, captain,” Lena saluted her again, but this time with just her middle finger. 

Kara watched Lena snatch her water bottle and then quickly jog off the field. Kara was left fuming mad and her only thoughts as she started her morning jog were of how she was going to get Lena off the team for good. 


End file.
